Not Alone
by McGeeklover
Summary: Second Part to 'Sightless' as requested by my awesome readers! Everything for Mike is completely different, but Harvey is there to help him through it. He doesn't give to shits if people accuse him of caring. !Fatherly Harvey !Struggling Mike !Mike Angst !Harvey Caring


**Not Alone**

**Sightless was such a hit and so many people wanted me to write another chapter! Thanks so much for all the reviews from: Wayward Hope, lor4eto, guest(s), mintiess, ripper34, and Carebearmaxi! Enjoy!**

Harvey ran a hand through his disheveled hair as he padded out of his room and into the kitchen. It was only seven in the morning and he was exhausted after being woken up by Mike being a klutz, but he knew it wasn't the kid's fault. Yawning, he went to the guest room and opened the door slowly to find Mike curled up, under the sheets, hugging the pillow and snoring softly. The older man pursed his lips sadly; everything seemed normal about the associate except for the still healing scars on his face. No matter what, he would still feel immensely guilty about what happened. Even though he knew deep down that he probably wouldn't have been able to stop what happened-unless he forbid Mike to use the bathroom- he would continue to blame himself. Sighing, he shut the door lightly and went back to take a shower. He was gonna march down to the police station and beat the shit out of the guy who ruined Mike's life. But Mike didn't need to know where he was going, because he was sure the kid would want a piece of the man, too. After finishing and getting dressed in a casual suit, Harvey grabbed Mike's stick from the couch and went into the guest room, quietly leaning it against the nightstand. He briefly placed a hand on Mike's shoulder and squeezed it before taking Mike's cellphone and walking out; he put a box a cereal and a bowl next to the phone on the counter and since he couldn't leave a note, he would call Mike in a little bit to leave a message. Washing a hand down his face, he grabbed his jacket and left the condo.

When he got to the police station, he told the secretary who he was there for and then waited by the door. Five minutes later, Mac Davis came out and they shook hands.

"Mac, hey. Thanks for calling me down here." They went down the hall and towards the interrogation rooms.

"Not a problem, Harvey. I knew that you wanted this bastard to pay. We've had him in holding all night...but he doesn't seem fazed."

"Who was it?"

"Lester Mann; 42, divorced and-"

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"What, you know him?"

"Yeah, he's an ex-client. He lost against the state and everything he owned. He swore he would get me back for ruining his life..." so now it was _definitely _his fault. Mike had been attacked by a disgruntled client and Lester had gone after the kid. Why hadn't it been him? "How did you come to arrest him?"

"Actually he turned himself in."

"Do you know why?"

Mac shook his head. "None. When we brought him to holding, he said he wanted to speak to you."

Harvey dug his fingernails into his palms angrily. He was gonna kill this guy. They stopped outside the door and Mac blocked it for a second.

"Now, I don't want you killing the guy, Harv. My ass and yours will be fried if you do. Don't touch him."

The lawyer clenched his jaw. He couldn't promise that. That guy had thrown _acid_ into Mike's eyes and Mac expected him not to fuck him up a little? Hell no. But saying that would probably stop Mac from letting him even go into the room so he just nodded stiffly and the officer opened the door. Harvey stepped in to see Lester sitting calmly at the table, hands folded. And when he looked up, a chilling smile spread across his face.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Harvey Specter in the flesh. I didn't think you'd actually show up," he chuckled.

Harvey slammed his hand on the table and Lester didn't even flinch. However, if looks could kill, Lester would be dead right now.

"How's Mikey? Boy genius having a little trouble seeing?"

"Shut the fuck up," Harvey growled. "Why did you do it? To him, I mean. Why not me?"

"Because," Lester shrugged. "I lost everything. Now, you will lose every case, because you don't have that freak helping you out."

"FYI, Lester, I won every damn case without Mike. So, you just threw away your freedom for nothing. You ruined a kid's life for nothing."

"I don't care. It feels good after everything you guys did to me."

Harvey's chest heaved. "Why did you turn yourself in."

"That's easy. Better being in jail than out on the streets. I mean a free bed, free food. I'll no longer be homeless. Anyways...at least I can see. Not some blind idiot that Mike will become."

The lawyer couldn't hold back any longer. He went around the table and punched Lester in the nose, knocking him out of his chair. He then grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "You're a dead man, Lester, you hear me? Dead! I will make sure you never see the light of day again, you bastard."

Lester just laughed throatily until Harvey squeezed his neck tighter. Mac came in, trying to pull him away, but it didn't seem like he was really trying. "Mike is not an idiot, not like you. You will never amount to anything like he will. He will be the best goddamn lawyer and we will _both_ make sure you rot in this hell hole, making jail the worst time of your life. I'm sure there are plenty of people in there who will want to make you their bitch." With that, he punched Lester again, breaking his nose and getting blood on his fist before releasing him and briskly walking out of the room. He didn't care he he got in trouble. That was totally worth it.

~+SUITS+~

Mike blinked open his eyes tiredly. Every time he woke up, there was a little glimmer of hope that he would see again, but of course he was wrong. Sighing heavily, he pushed himself up and swung his legs off the bed and flailed his arms out in front of him, searching for his stick, though besides from last night's little accident, he pretty much knew where everything was in Harvey's condo since he had been there for a while. He wrapped his fingers around the handle and stood up, leaving the room.

"Harvey?" He called out when he reached the kitchen.

Nothing.

He strained his ears as he made his way to Harvey's room and pushed open the door. "Harvey, you in here?" He listened for the man's breathing, snoring, even the shower, but it was completely silent in the entire apartment. _Maybe he went to work. _He suddenly heard a loud beep and realized his phone was back in the kitchen. He groped around the counter until his fingers hit the device.

"You have one new message received today at 10:45 am," the phone said loudly. He must've just missed the call. Mike had to get rid of his smartphone and get a regular flip phone so he could feel the keys. Back to the basics.

Mike frowned as he pressed a few buttons and put the phone up to his ear.

_ "Mike,"_ it was Harvey. _"If you're looking for me, I'm not at the condo. I had to go __out for__ something, __but I'll be back shortly. There's cereal and a bowl on the counter; try not to make a mess. Blind or not, I'll make you clean it up."_ End of message.

Mike chuckled, shaking his head. He was glad Harvey wasn't treating him too differently...as if he was "special" like some people might do to a handicapped person. Shutting his phone, he grabbed the box and felt for the bowl, carefully pouring some of the cereal into before walking over to the fridge and grabbing the milk, pouring it into the bowl. He prayed he didn't make a mess. Sitting at the island, he ate his breakfast, put the dishes into the sink and then moved over to the couch. He was already tired from doing such a simple task. He laid down and flipped on the tv before closing his eyes, hoping Harvey would come back soon because he was so fricken bored!

* * *

><p>Harvey wiped his bloody fists on a handkerchief he kept in his car, swearing under his breath. His knuckles hurt but the "meeting" had gone better than he had hoped for. After his hands were clean, he stuffed the napkin in his pocket before unlocking the door and walking into his condo. He could hear the faint voice from the TV down the hallway and knew that Mike had gotten up. Throwing his coat onto a stool, he went over to the couch to see the man sprawled out on the cushions, dozing. As much as he didn't want to disturb him, Mike didn't need to be sleeping all day. Plus, they had to discuss going back to work.<p>

"Mike," he grabbed the kid's shoulder and shook it gently. "Mike, wake up...come on sleeping beauty."

The blonde groaned and blinked open his eyes. "H-Harvey?"

"Of course it's me, kid, who else would call you sleeping beauty? Rachel?"

"Ha, ha." Mike sat up and rubbed his face. "Where did you go?"

"Uh..." Of course, since Mike was blind, he couldn't see what he was wearing. "I went out for a run."

"Oh." He wished he could still ride his bike.

"You alright?"

"Not really," Mike shut off the TV. "I can't ride my bike anymore. It kinda sucks."

"You don't need that death contraption. If you want I can arrange for you to go to the gym and you can use the bikes there. No more nearly getting hit by cars."

Mike chuckled and then felt the couch dip. A glass was pushed into his hands and he took a sip before choking. "What the hell is this? Scotch? At eleven in the morning?"

"You'll get used to it. Besides, it's pretty much noon." He desperately needed a drink after what happened at the jail a while ago. "Now drink up. We have to talk."

"Uh oh," Mike took another sip, his throat burning. "What about?"

"Going back to work." Harvey said, watching Mike's expression carefully. The kid seemed to pale...and freeze.

"Harvey-"

"You have to go back at some point. You can't just sit around for the rest of your life. And I'm sure as hell you don't want to be someone who answers phones all day at a call center."

Mike swallowed and lowered his glass. "When?"

"I spoke to your doctor the other night; he said you should be cleared for next week."

The blonde remained silent, "looking" at the floor.

"Mike, you'll be fine. I promise. And I got your back; if anyone so much as looks at you funny, I'll kick their ass."

Mike smirked feebly. "Okay...next week."

"Good." Harvey gently slapped the man's arm. "It'll be good to have you back."

"Yeah..." He took another sip as he heard the tv turn back on. He just hoped it wouldn't be as bad as he imagined.

**One Week Later**

Ray pulled up to the curb in front of Pearson Hardman before turning off the engine. Harvey looked over to Mike who was staring out the window at the tall building, looming over them. Mike had been quiet all morning and he could tell the kid was a bit nervous. Who wouldn't after being away for so long...and blind?

"You ready junior?"

"Yeah." Mike took a deep breath but when Harvey got out...he didn't budge. So many things were going through his head right now. What if people laughed at him? What if he couldn't understand the braille? What if-

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Mike jumped and realized Harvey was still in the car.

"Mike? Come on, lets go."

"Harvey, I don't think this is such a good idea. Maybe I should-"

"No, _maybe_ you should get your ass up. I'm not letting you back down after you've come this far, kid. Trust me, you're gonna be fine. It's nearly been a month and you've been improving; the reading is getting better and your walking is too." Harvey felt bad for the man. He was still struggling after all this time; even though he was getting better, Mike believed that he wasn't. He, then, noticed the kid's tie was a complete disaster and he groaned. He reached over and untied it to redo the knot. "Although, you really do need to work on your dressing skills," he said as he finished, patting Mike on the chest.

Mike snorted. He was a little surprised when Harvey unexpectedly fixed his tie, but grateful nonetheless; at least he wouldn't look like a total idiot when he walked in there. "Hey, I'm blind. Give me a break...but thanks."

"No problem. But never speak of this to Donna-or anyone for that matter- or she'll never shut up about it. Ready?"

"Alright, lets go."

Once they got into the building and into the elevator, Mike tried to calm his nerves. And the second they got onto the fiftieth floor and exited the cart, everyone walking by talked to Mike. Whether it was welcoming him back, saying how bad they feel, or just saying they were glad he was okay. Even Louis _and_ Jessica did too which was shocking for both Mike and Harvey. Rachel had come up to him and kissed him on the cheek, saying how worried she had been before having to hurry off to the library. When they got to Harvey's office, Donna stood up and said Mike's name to let him know she was there.

"Mike, I'm so glad you're better now," she said hugging him tightly. Mike hugged her back with a smile. When she pulled away, she shook her head. "Did you do your tie?"

"Well, I did, but then Harvey fixed it."

"Mike, I said you weren't supposed to say anything about that," Harvey growled.

"Oh...yeah. Sorry."

"Well, he didn't do a very good job. Both of you suck, but Mike is an exception because he's blind." Mike felt her loosen his tie before adjusting it some more. The mothering was already starting.

"What are you talking about, I did fine," Harvey said.

"You may be able to do it on yourself, Harvey, but you can't do it on other people. And please don't do it again."

Harvey rolled his eyes and when Donna was finished, he led Mike into the office so the red-head would stop fussing over the kid. "Alright, we got a lot of work to do...are you ready?"

Mike took a deep breath as he found the couch. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. Now Donna got your files printed out in braille." Harvey put the folder in Mike's hand and the associate opened it, running his fingers across the bumps immediately. The braille sessions had been going well so he understood most of it, if not all. He just hoped he could remember it without actually seeing it.

Harvey sat there quietly, watching as Mike's fingers trailed across the papers, his brow furrowed in thought and focusing intently on the words. He was proud of the kid getting this far and knew he would be alright. With that, he got started on his own pile. Maybe half an hour later, they stopped and went over some of the stuff, Mike surprisingly knowing a lot and remembering most of it.

"You're doing well, kid. Keep it up and maybe we'll get lunch at the steakhouse."

Mike shook his head. "Uh, uh. No steak; we're getting pizza this time. With the stuffed crust, too."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Fine. But you're paying half then."

"Are you saying you would've paid for the lunch had we gotten steak?"

"Probably. But too late to go back."

"Damn."

"But if you want the pizza, you're gonna have to work for it; so focus."

"Aye, aye captain."

Harvey smirked and went back to work.

A couple days later Mike and Harvey were at the table in the condo, eating dinner when Mike spoke. "Hey Harvey?"

The man was reading the newspaper and looked up when Mike cleared his throat. "Yeah?"

"I think...I think I wanna go back to living by myself again."

Harvey stopped and glanced up, seeing Mike staring straight at him like he could see.

"You do," he stated.

"Yeah...I mean, like you said, I'm improving."

"True." Deep down, Harvey knew at some point Mike would end up going back to his own apartment, but part of him was worried something would happen, because Mike was just that clumsy and unlucky. He sighed. "Okay. I'll bring you back now."

"What? Really?"

"Sure. But I know you're gonna need some new food. If they weren't spoiled already- which they probably were-"

"Hey!"

"Then they sure are now."

"Whatever."

"Alright, get your stuff and we'll leave in five minutes."

"Sweet."

When they got to Mike's apartment, Harvey took out the keys and unlocked the door before pushing it open. He flicked on the light and then stood out of the way, letting Mike inside. The blonde slowly walked in, inhaling deeply. It seemed like years since he's been home and it felt different...cold. He shivered.

"I called your landlord," Harvey suddenly said. "He said since you missed this month's rent he shut everything off. But I put the fear of god in him, he gave you two free months and then turned everything back on. The heat will take a while though."

"T-Thank you for that. I mean you didn't have to."

"Please, if I hadn't the guy wouldn't have listened to you."

"You're probably right about that," Mike chuckled. Mike continued to walk further into his apartment, knowing where everything was by memory and sitting down at the small table. He wished he could actually _see_ the apartment he missed so much. He heard the fridge open and things being put inside and he sat there quietly until Harvey was done.

"You want me to stay for a little bit?"

Mike bit the inside of his cheek before shaking his head. "No, I'll be fine. You should go home and get some sleep anyways...enjoy a night without me in your hair."

"Mike, you were never a burden."

The blonde laughed humorlessly.

"I'm serious. I'm just...glad you're okay."

"Me too." He felt Harvey squeeze his shoulder. "Thanks...you know...for everything."

"No problem. Ray'll pick you up tomorrow for work...you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"You worried about me?" The blonde grinned.

Harvey didn't say anything and Mike's face fell.

"Yeah...I'll be fine. I'm probably just going to eat something and then go to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Alright. Talk to you tomorrow. Bright and early."

"See you, Harvey."

He waited a moment and then heard the door shut before he let out a breath he had been holding. Truth was, he _did_ want Harvey to be there, but he didn't want to seem like a wimp since he was the one who suggested he come back home in the first place. Rubbing his forehead, he stood up and went through the cupboard and- miraculously without cutting himself- he made himself a PB and J sandwich. Sitting in silence, he ate his food and then got ready for bed. The second he got undressed and hit the pillows, he was out cold. Every task that used to have been so easy had gotten to be difficult. He just hoped tomorrow would be a better day.

**A Week and a Half Later**

Besides the fact that he was blind, Mike's life was finally going back to normal. He was getting better at working, reading the braille _and_ dressing himself, as Harvey had noticed. The man had been right, he was going to be the best _blind_ lawyer there was.

One morning, Harvey was waiting in the black town car, glancing repeatedly at his watch. Mike was supposed to be downstairs ten minutes ago; they had to be in court soon and the kid was making them late. And the judge _hated_ when people were late. He tried Mike's phone again, but it just went to voicemail after a couple rings. Something was wrong and he was starting to get a little concerned.

"I'll be right back," he said to Ray before getting out and bounding up the stairs to Mike's apartment. He knocked on the door. "Mike? Mike, are you in there?"

Silence.

"Mike!" He took out the spare keys and let himself into the quiet room. "Mike?" The kid wasn't there. His messenger bag was gone, too. "Huh." Suddenly, his phone rang and assumed it was Mike. "Finally! Where the hell are you?"

_"Is this Harvey Specter?"_ A female voice said.

The man frowned. That didn't sound at all like Mike. "Who is this?"

_"This is Nurse Meg from Presbyterian. You're listed as Michael Ross' emergency contact."_

The man froze, his heart nearly stopping for a moment. Was he hearing clearly? "Um, y-yes. What happened? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He just fell down the stairs earlier this morning and hit his head. A neighbor called the ambulance. If you want to come down, you can talk to his doctor and then have him discharged soon."

"Okay. Thanks." Harvey hung up and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before going back to the car and telling Ray to step on it to the hospital. When he got there, he ran to the nurse's desk, demanding to know where the kid was.

"Relax, Mr. Specter. I'll page the doctor."

Harvey wiped his mouth and paced the room until Mike's doctor showed up.

"Mr. Specter, my name is Dr. Katie Matthews, I tended to Mike's injury. If you'll follow me please." She led him down the hall before he spoke up, needing answers.

"What happened?"

"It seems that Mike had fallen down the stairs in his apartment, according to the neighbor that called it in. He hit his head pretty hard and it gave him a concussion."

"Will he be okay?"

"Of course; he regained consciousness fifteen minutes ago and even though he's a bit drowsy, he's aware of his surroundings and what happened. I want keep him overnight for observation, but tomorrow morning he can leave as long as he stays with someone for a night or two."

"That'll be me."

Dr. Matthews smiled warmly before stopping in front of a large room for recovering patients. "He's in the second to last bed. I'll go get the discharge papers so you can fill them out."

Harvey sighed heavily. "Thanks." When she left, he went into the room, passing other people with their families before reaching the kid. Mike was in his work clothes, above the sheets; his face was pale and his eyes were closed, but he was holding an icepack to the side of his head. Harvey shook his head.

"What the hell am I gonna do with you?"

Mike gasped and his eyes flew open. "H-Harvey!" He winced when he sat up too fast.

"Easy, genius."

Squeezing his eyes shut a couple times, Mike sighed as he heard a chair next to him slide across the floor, knowing Harvey was now sitting beside him.

"What happened?" Harvey said, folding his hands together.

"I don't know...I was walking out of my apartment to go downstairs and wait for you...I think my foot caught on something...maybe a lose floorboard or something. But the next thing I know, I was falling down the stairs and then nothing at all." He groaned when his head pounded again.

"Well, now you have a concussion. You need to be more careful next time."

"_Well_, it's not my fault my apartment is crap and has no elevator...wait a minute...you were worried about me, weren't you?"

"Shut up."

Mike laughed. "So when can I leave?"

"Tomorrow," Dr. Matthews came into the room, handing Harvey the discharge papers. "You need to be more careful, Mr. Ross. I'm sure this is the last place you would rather be."

"You're right about that," he muttered.

"So, yes, you can go home as long as you're with someone. I'll have a nurse come back for the papers in the morning." When she left, Mike rested his head back on the pillows with an annoyed huff.

"Well, that didn't last long...being on my own. Maybe I should move into a retirement home or something."

Harvey snorted. "You sure as hell ain't retiring, kid. I need you to do my legwork. And besides, it was one thing that wasn't your fault. It's just a small setback. You'll be fine."

"I hope so," Mike yawned.

"Get some sleep, Mike."

"You don't have to tell me twice." The drugs were dragging him under and in seconds he was out like a light.

The next morning, Mike got discharged and Harvey dropped him off at the condo, making sure he was all set before going to work. The next two days had been pretty much like the last couple weeks except Mike slept a lot more. It was a Saturday night when Harvey brought him back home. Like the last time, Mike went straight for the table and wiped his face tiredly. How long was he gonna be able to keep all this up? How many times was he gonna end up in the hospital?

"You alright?"

"Yeah...I'm good."

"You want me to stay here for a bit?"

Mike remained silent for a moment and then nodded. "I mean if you want...you don't have to though if you've got other plans."

"Eh, I've got nothing better to do tonight. I've been pretty unlucky in the women department anyways."

Mike laughed the most he had laughed in a while. "_You_? Unlucky? I find that hard to believe."

"Well, believe it. You got any beer?"

"I'm not sure, you did my groceries." Mike heard the fridge open, bottles clink, and the fridge close before cold glass was put into his hand. "Thanks." He took a sip, letting the cold liquid run down his throat. They talked for a while and then watched TV when Harvey noticed Mike struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Mike," he said when the kid started leaning into him heavily. "Mike, go to bed."

"M'not tired," he mumbled and sat up when he realized he was practically laying on his boss.

"Sure you're not. Come on, your bed not might be comfy, but it's a hell of a lot better than this lumpy ass couch."

"I'll have you know-"

"Yeah, yeah. I bet it cost a hundred bucks. Now go."

Mike grumbled but got up and made his way to his room to change. Harvey waited for ten minutes before getting up from the couch to check on his associate, only to see that he had already fallen asleep. Rolling his eyes, he brought the covers up to Mike shoulders and then went back into the living room, finishing off his beer. He glanced at his watch and sighed. _11:45pm._ He was too tired and intoxicated to drive, so he guessed he was spending the night on the couch. He grabbed a pillow and blanket from the closet before curling up on the cushions.

"I'm gonna make you pay for this, kid," he muttered and the fell into a deep sleep.

~+SUITS+~

Mike rubbed his eyes as he shuffled out of his room; he had woken up to the smell of coffee and realized Harvey must've stayed the night. "Harvey?"

"It's about time. You're lucky I don't have to work until one today."

"What time is it?"

"Nearly twelve. You've been asleep for a while. Sit. I made coffee."

Mike nodded and sat down at the table. A few minutes later, a warm cup neared his fingertips and he grabbed it, taking a cautious sip of the hot liquid. "Thanks."

Ten minutes later, Harvey stood up, taking both cups and putting the dishes in the sink.

"I have to go, kid. Jessica wants me in earlier for some stupid meeting. I'll talk to you later. You'll be alright?"

Mike nodded.

"Alright."

Mike felt the breeze as Harvey walked past him and he quickly grabbed the man's sleeve. Harvey frowned when he was stopped and turned around. "Mike?" The kid suddenly stood up and hugged him tightly, sniffing a little. Harvey's arms were out by his side and his brow raised. _What the hell?_ He was shocked, to say nonetheless, but Mike had gone through hell and his life had gotten harder, so he guessed the kid had a right. He hugged the kid back, wishing that he could still do this with Marcus. His _actual_ little brother had moved to Illinois, so he rarely ever saw him, if never. He squeezed the smaller man tighter, taking a deep breath. They had _both_ been through a lot, the kid more than him obviously, but they were slowly getting back to normal...slowly recovering. Mike had been more of a son to him these couple months than ever...though he wouldn't admit that.

Mike took a deep breath, inhaling Harvey's cologne...it was almost the same scent his father had worn when he was alive. Of course he would remember that, because of his freakish memory...it wasn't just seeing or hearing things. It flashed him back to when he was seven and his father had been late coming home from work and he was so worried he wouldn't come. The weather was bad and he wouldn't sleep until he knew his dad was home. He sat on the couch with his mom, crying until he heard the door open and his dad's voice. He jumped up and ran as fast as his short legs could carry him and heard his dad say his name. Immediately, he jumped into the older man's arms, still crying and burying his head into his neck. He didn't care if his dad was soaked with rainwater, all he cared about was that he was home, safe...alive.

"I was scared, daddy," he whimpered. "I thought you were gone forever."

"It's okay, Mikey," his father had said into his ear. "I'm okay. I'm never gonna leave you."

Mike took a deep breath as he snapped back to reality and pulled away from Harvey, wiping his eyes. Even though he had only known him for a year, give or take a few months, Harvey was becoming the father he never really had a chance to grow up with past eleven years old. Never got to teach him how to shave, go to a ball-game, or just play catch in the back yard. Well, Harvey would probably never do that with him, because it would ruin his "appearance," but this was close enough.

"S-Sorry for doing that." Harvey slapped him gently on the arm.

"You have too many girly emotions. And if you say anything- like the last time you let it _slip_ with Donna- I'll make you work for Louis for a month."

Mike smirked. "Nice to know you care so much about me."

"You know you annoy the hell out of me, right," Harvey sighed. "And sometimes I really just want to strangle you."

"Hey!"

"But you're...like family. Do not repeat that or Donna won't let me forget it."

Mike chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow kid. Try not to fall down the stairs and break a hip."

"Oh, okay so first I was a dog, then a girl and now an old lady?"

"Yep."

The blonde just shook his head. "See ya, Harvey." He heard the door open and close before he sat back down in the chair. He was going to be okay...as long as he had Harvey by his side.

**Fin! Kind of a cheesy ending, but I hope you liked it!**


End file.
